Tipsy Woopsy
by lauritabonita
Summary: One drink too many could bring Brennan closer to Booth. ;


**I wrote this little fic to amuse myself and a friend who was not feeling too cheerful about our ongoing season. I have faith that there is a plan to the madness. Hopefully you do too.**

**Lauri ;)**

* * *

><p>She stood with a cup in her hand and spoke, "I've been having this idea for a while, and since you both are my friends, I've decided to go on vacation and take you along with me," she informed a very smiley Angela and Hodgins. "I'm thinking on going to Cozumel or Cancun. I've not decided yet. Rent a house for about a month. I'm in great need of vitamin K".<p>

Booth watched her from the bar, wondering when she'd be asked to sit back down before she tripped and fell.

"Sweetie, you're drunk. And I cannot go and leave my baby alone for a month," Angela told her friend laughing.

"I didn't say you'd have to leave him alone. He can come with us. Heck, I'll pay the nanny to come along with us," She offered clinking her cup to Angela's.

Hodgins laughed out loudly.

"Bren, do you want me to take you home?" Angela asked pointing at the two liquour bottles that Brennan had managed to finish practically on her own.

"I'm not drunk, Ange. Promise."

"You might not be drunk, sweetie. Though I think you are. But you definitely need to stop drinking or you're going to see your dinner come up. I really mean it," Angela warned.

Brennan sat back down and slouched on her chair. "Okay, Angie. I'll call a cab. And you're right. I might not be drunk, but I probably will get a headache in the morning if I don't stop this now." She started laughing and then stopped, checking her phone. "It's 11 pm. Better get home, don't want my 'boyfriend' missing me too much," she remarked sarcastically.

Booth turned around and walked to the table, "I think I'm going too. Let me take you home."

"Okay," said Brennan turning to kiss Angela on the cheek while Booth got her purse and jacket.

"It's cold outside, please put it on," he asked her holding her jacket up.

Brennan shook her head, "I'm hot," she told him with a smirk.

Booth smiled, "Yeah, Bones. But it's freezing."

She finally let it go with a shrug and got her jacket on.

B&B

The ride to Brennan's apartment was quiet, so quiet that Booth thought that Brennan had fallen asleep.

"Bones, you're home," he informed her as he pulled into a guest spot at ther apartment building.

"So?" she shrugged in response.

"I need you to get out of the car, and walk up the stairs…" Booth prompted.

"I don't want to," she replied stubbornly.

"Well, I'm not going to just leave you on the streets, am I?" asked Booth.

"You can do anything you want, but I'm not going to home right now." Why didn't she want to be home? She couldn't recall, but she was firm in her decision.

"What do you pretend I do then, Bones? Bring you home with me?" He smiled sardonically.

"That'd be nice, but then your friend Melissa will not like it," Brennan added with a tone.

Booth could do nothing but roll his eyes at her.

"Melissa won't mind. It's my home, I can bring anyone over. But in any case, I do mind. You have your own apartment with your own bed."

"Yeah, I know." Brennan said nodding repeatedly.

"Bones, get out of the car, please," he asked her softly.

She smiled. "Make me."

Booth chuckled, shaking his head. "You're cute when you get this way."

"I'm cute at all times. But thank you," she replied smiling. "You're hot when you get angry." Booth raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Please, Booth. It's not like I'm telling you that I want to have sex with you, which I probably do, but that's not the point, I'm just saying I think you're handsome. But wait a minute, you called me cute, which means childlike… do I look like a child, Booth, because I am sure a child cannot have the size of breast I have." She palmed her breast and Booth forced himself to close his eyes.

"Booth, it's not time to take a nap right now… come on, I asked you a question," Brennan told him snapping her fingers next to his ear.

"Isn't your boyfriend waiting for you upstairs?" He said, opening his eyes. Thankfully she'd taken her hands away from her breasts and placed them on one of his arms.

"My boyfriend's in the wash, I'm getting all the drool off of it." Booth eyed her wearily. "I drool. So what?"

Booth's mind wandered to what her 'boyfriend' could be and why it was in the wash. "I don't think so."

"You don't think what?" Brennan furrowed her eyebrows confused, she had certainly missed something. She was sure.

"Bones, I am serious. Get out of the car, go up the stairs, into your house and take a shower. Then just go to bed till tomorrow. How's that? Doesn't that sound like a plan?"

"Wait, what do I do after I get up the stairs? I thought I had an elevator, why don't I just ride the elevator?"

Booth's patience was running low. "Bones, just …."

"You know this will be so much easier if you just walk me to my door, like a good boy," she raised her hand intent to pinch his cheek, but he avoided her.

"I'm NOT a boy." Booth answered exasperated.

"Oh I'm sure, you're not. A boy wouldn't …."

"Don't you dare continue," He stopped her, deciding it'd be best to just walk her up to her apartment, open the door and get her to bed. Hold on, he shook his head. He didn't need to take her to her bed, she damn well knew the way there. He'd drop her at the door, and make sure she locked it before he left.

"You're no fun," she stated, clicking her tongue.

Booth breathed heavily and climbed out of the car, his cell phone rang. "Booth," he answered.

"Sure, Melissa. Just leave the key on top of the kitchen table. Have fun with your fiancé. Bye."

He walked around the car and got the passenger's door open. "Took you long enough," she complained.

"You usually don't like it when I open your doors, you say that I cannot contain my alpha male tendencies and what not."

She tried to get herself unbuckled but it wouldn't work, "I can't do it myself."

Booth sighed and moved to help her, his body lingering within inches of her face.

"You smell good," she told him in a low husky voice.

Not being able to conjure a better answer Booth said, "So do you."

"Thanks, Casanova but I smell of booze and cigarettes. You on the other hand smell of Old Spice after-shave."

Booth took a covert deep breath and he finally got the clasp of the seatbelt open. "No. You smell of passion fruit and that expensive coconut cream you like to use."

She looked at him directly in the eye as he stood up, the spell broken when he hit the back of his head, "Ahhhh!" he half gasped half screamed.

Brennan broke into a fit of giggles.

"It's not funny. Ah." He rubbed the back of his head. "Just get out of the damn car already."

"Don't yell at me, I am not responsible for that. You should have known you'd hit your head."

"Get out of the car, Bones," he told her trying to remain calm while she continue to laugh.

"I can't."

"WHY the HECK not!"

"Cos you're on the way, you big idiot." Brennan raised her leg and intended to kick Booth, but he grabbed it tightly. She tried to force him to let go, but he wouldn't budge. "You're hurting me," she finally told him, and his hold immediately softened.

"I'm sorry," he said knowing that he had lost control.

Brennan shrugged her shoulders and looked into his eyes, "Let me get out. I won't be any more trouble."

And now without a doubt, he felt like an idiot. And it wasn't even his fault.

Brennan got out of the car with the help of Booth's hand and she silently led the way up the stairs. "You can go now, Booth," she told him once she reached her floor, "I can walk the twelve steps to my door."

"Bones, I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It isn't like you bruised me. It was kind of fun. We should do it more often." She smiled. "I'd like to fight you. See if my karate jujitsu can win to all your years of Ranger training."

Booth smiled, "Anytime you want, I'm up for the challenge."

"Cool, I'm off to bed." She said taking her heels off and walking the whole path to her apartment. Booth walked behind her and caught her arm as she tried to juggle her purse and heels while she rummaged for her keys.

"I'll hold these." And he did, and she smiled in return.

"Have a good night," she repeated once she had entered the apartment.

"Thank you," he replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Booth."

B&B

Brennan walked really slowly towards her office when Angela caught up with her, "So why didn't you answer your phone when I called you last night?"

"Maybe because I fell asleep after you dropped me off," Brennan answered matter-of-factly.

"Um, sweetie, I didn't drop you off. Booth did."

Brennan's eyes went wide. "Oh," she said, "Oh!" It dawned on her.

This was bad… really, really bad.


End file.
